


Ember of the Clergy

by Emberghoulette



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberghoulette/pseuds/Emberghoulette
Summary: Ember is the latest ghoulette to be trained to join the infamous band Ghost, but can she make it through the daunting tasks required to join the big leagues, or will she fall victim to some very alluring ghouls...





	1. Intro

I stared at the ceiling in the dark room, pondering my life.  
How did I get here?  
What am I doing?  
Where am I going?  
...do I give a damn?   
I let out a squeak as I was thrusted particularly hard by the man on top of me, and lowered my gaze to meet his.   
"Are you ignoring me?" He pondered, and though he wore a mask I could sense his seductive grin dancing in his ice blue eyes.   
"Never, master". I affirmed, readjusting my handcuffed wrists, which were slowly becoming numb.   
He scoffed.  
"I told you after hours just use my name."  
He pounded me again as if to drill it into my dumb head.  
"I'm sorry, Alpha." I apologized to the ghoul and tried to turn my head around to see if my hands were still attached.   
He pulled out suddenly, causing me to squeak again. I winced in embarrassment.   
"Is there a problem, Ember?" He teased me with his fingers, causing me to squirm and forget about my hands. I moaned and didn't answer.  
"You're so air headed, you should be training to be airghoul".   
"Hey!" I was about to argue at the insult, but just as I opened my mouth he replaced his fingers with his tongue. I threw my head back on the pillow in ecstasy.  
"Come for me Ember" he cooed, and I obliged.   
As he crawled over my shivering body I could feel his smirk looking me over.   
"Even with a mask on such tasks are easy for a pro ghoul." he mused as his face met mine.  
"Its truly disheartening you remove yours, novice."  
He sat up then and placed his erect member in front of my mouth.  
"However if you don't wear one this is what you get"  
I took it willingly and watched the shadows from the candlelight flicker against the walls as I returned to my thoughts. The strange blue flames only enhanced the aura of power and awe the ghoul emitted from above me.  
It's no wonder even master Alpha calls me a novice; I am the number one loser rookie ghoul in the ministry, after all.


	2. Flashes

I don't remember my life before the clergy. I just remember that they saved me. I have no past, no future, only a life dedicated to Ghost, and my life I would give for them.   
I have one brief memory of my past life. I was at ritual. I don't know where or how long ago. I was entranced by master Alpha's guitar all night, his blue eyes kept meeting mine. During the communion of "Body and Blood" I entered a trance. Then during "Cirice" Papa Emeritus the Third took my hand and I heard a voice that I knew only I could hear.   
"You with no place to go and no one to return to, join the clergy."  
I remember the rest of the ritual, and then waking up in the ministry.   
This has been my normal life since.  
In the morning I study with few others who have been chosen. In the afternoon I practice with master Alpha, who has chosen me to apprentice him. In the evening we attend ritual at the ministry. And then at night its anybody's guess.   
Sometimes Alpha will choose me as his consort. However with his status as lead guitar ghoul he has many to choose from. We do not practice monogamy in the clergy, Satan would be dissatisfied if we limited our desires. A time or two I've had others try to attain me, but I've made an excuse, my lust for the blue eyed ghoul making me envious of whatever female he had acquired for the evening.   
I bit my lip, mentally slapping myself for being so distracted last night when he had chosen me. I was too worn from my studies to focus on our adventures in my dorm.   
Just then I felt something smack me in the head. Nonchalantly I looked down and saw a quill pen beside my foot, then looked to the front of the room to see Papa Nil tapping his foot with his arms cross.  
"Sorry, Papa." I smiled sincerely, turning away from the window.   
"Ember, if you paid attention you'd be in the band already, do I need to send you to Seestor again?" The old man fumed, his white eyes narrowed. Before I could work my way out of it the imbecile beside me chimed in "She's thinking about Alphaaaa".  
I reared my head around and glared at the masked figure at the desk beside me, his green eyes dancing with delight.   
"Shut up, Breeze!" I growled, and snapped my fingers, sending sparks flying towards him.   
He yelped and jumped from his chair, although he was in no danger.  
"No powers in class Ember!" He cried.  
"Don't be jealous because you couldn't blow bubblegum if you tried" I retorted.  
"ENOUGH" Nil roared from the front of the room, and the place fell silent. All 5 cloaked figured shrunk in their desks as he appeared to tower before us.   
"To Seestor, NOW."  
I bowed my head and left without raising my gaze.  
I walked silently to Sister's office, almost seeming to float as my cloak dragged the ground. Why was I always in trouble? Why can't I get along with anyone?  
I reached the door and raised my hand to knock, but it opened on its own. I slunk in and raised my head.  
"Hello, Sister."  
"Ember, I'm not surprised" she said sternly, not even looking up from her paperwork. I stood still.  
"What this time?"  
"I threw sparks at Breeze".  
She continued writing.  
After a moment,   
"Your superiority with your gifts are no reason to antagonize others the clergy has chosen."  
"Yes, Sister."   
She continued writing.  
The sound of her pen was the only agonizing sound I heard for what felt like an eternity. Then, she stopped. She raised her head and met my eyes.  
"Perhaps you just won't listen to us."  
I raised my eyebrow under my mask and suddenly felt a chill in my spine. Arms reached around my back, embracing me, soothing, but terrifying.   
"My child" a lustrous voice said.  
"Papa." I whispered.   
He loosened his embrace and I dropped to one knee, my head bowed.   
"Now now, no need for formalities dear Ember. " He held his hand out to me, and I had a brief flashback to my first ritual as I took it and he raised me up.   
"I hear you are starting to awaken the spirits within you" his voice sounded like bells, smooth as ice, calm as wind.   
"Spirits, sir?"  
He placed his hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes, his one white gaze emitting power almost physical in strength.  
"Your fire is starting to burn young ghoul. You must be wise as you mature"  
I realized for a moment I had forgotten to breathe in his presence. I inhaled his unholy aroma. I managed a nod.  
"You will seek me out after ritual tonight. I shall be expecting you."   
Another chill. He passed me to leave the room and paused at the door way.  
"Oh, and don't worry about Alpha"


	3. Breaking

After the ritual I waited patiently inside the chapel while clergy members mingled and slowly filed out. Then I saw trouble heading my way. Anger filled icy eyes. Somehow that made them more attractive.  
"Why did you skip practice?" Alpha demanded.   
"I'm not supposed to see you today" I said, trying desperately not to stare at his eyes. He grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall, which only turned me on more.  
"Says who?" He growled.  
"Says me". Papa said from behind him, causing me to stop squirming and Alpha to drop his grasp on me immediately.   
Alpha spun around in shock and I bit my lip, a bit disappointed.   
"But why would you demand such a thing Papa?" Alpha pressed.  
Papa's gaze rested on me, I felt as though it penetrated my mask.   
"Look at her." He demanded.  
"She has such potential, but she's useless in your presence, Fire. She must be broken."  
My eyes widened. What did he say?  
Alpha looked over to me, then to Papa, then back to me and Papa again before nodding.   
"Find Aether and meet me in my chamber" Papa declared. Alpha bowed his head and sauntered off into the crowd.   
I looked up at the skull painted man, wondering what in Satan's name "broken" meant. He smiled at me and placed his gloved hand on my masks cheek.   
"Don't you worry my little ghoul. Tonight shall be one to remember."  
Then he led me through a maze of halls.   
We traveled in silence as he held my hand, up stairs, around corners, until we came to a door not unlike the many others we had just seen.   
He pulled a key from his black coat and unlocked it, revealing his large but not overly roomy bed chamber. Alpha and Omega (easily identified by his blue green eyes and signature rings) were standing in wait.  
"Alpha?" I asked, but he ignored me. He and Omega gave each other a nod and walked separate ways. The latter flipped a light switch on the far side of the room, while the former cast blue flames from his fingertips and simultaneously lit several candles around us. Though I knew he was fire ghoul, his intense blue flames always amazed me. Speaking of which, I wonder what Omega's power was..  
"Remove your mask" papa demanded suddenly.  
"Papa?" I questioned.   
"Alpha tells me you prefer to be without it. So please." He said it like a dare. I glared in Alpha's direction but followed his instructions. I removed my mask and looked up, letting my black hair flow down and my amber gaze look up in the darkness. Papa held my chin in his hand.   
"Such beauty," he said, "it's no wonder you like to show it. But such is the life of a ghoul." I saw a slight smirk before my arms were forced behind me and I was thrown in the direction of the bed. In an instant my robe was tattered and ripped off of me. My arms were tied behind me before I finally got a grip on what was happening.   
I sat up on the bed, wearing nothing but my undergarments, arms tied, Emeritus smirking where I left him, Alpha holding my tattered cloak and Omega holding bits of ropes and chains and other paraphernalia.   
"What is this?" I asked, both curious and slightly scared.   
"Your Absolution" Omega said bluntly, which is one of the only times I'd ever heard him speak.   
He then wrapped a cloth around my mouth as Papa pointed to Alpha. I watched him slowly saunter towards me. Omega backed off so Alpha could put his face beside my ear.  
"Tonight you will learn to lust not only for me, novice" he said endearingly. Goosebumps raised on my arms.   
The two ghouls parted to either side of the bed silently. Papa stood at the end of the bed, his eyes twinkling with evil intent. I could feel my body preparing for him as I moved my legs nervously.  
I never dreamed of being in the bed chambers of the satanic band leader himself. And with ghouls as bodyguards at that. I glanced to my left, still longing for Alpha's touch. Before I could even look into his eyes he slammed me down onto the mattress with one hand firmly on my chest.   
"Gently, Fire." Papa murmured, and the ghoul unhanded me. I squirmed, my arms twisted uncomfortably behind my back.   
"Not comfortable, Ember?" Papa asked, as if to read my mind. I shook my head.   
"You should think of reactions before you make an action." He said firmly.   
I stared at the unholy priest. What did I expect after all? Sympathy? He reached down to his pants then and the ghouls turned their backs to me, standing guard over the unholy ritual about to take place. He twirled his finger around in front of his crotch teasingly and I felt a tingle in my abdomen. He smirked then and began to unbutton his vest. His pale body glowed hauntingly in the candlelight. I watched in awe, my mouth and pelvis watering for his body.   
His pants removed next, and he crawled over me. He pulled my bra up over my breasts effortlessly. It landed down at my cuffed wrists. He placed one gloved hand over one of my breasts gently and his mouth on the other and began sucking. A moan escaped my mouth as I felt his member begin to enlarge against my waist. The hand on my breast ran down my body and pulled my panties off. I arched my back into him. My mind emptied and all I thought about was sedating my lust for him.   
Then he entered me and all of my senses exploded with passion. He felt..luxurious. His slow movements drove me wild as he released his mouth from my breast and moved it to my neck. Quiet moans began to escape my mouth. He kissed my neck all the way up to my ear and whispered,   
"Did you know papas have powers, just like the ghouls?"   
I managed to shake my head as I focused on his intense slow rhythms. He removed my gag and whispered again,  
"Papa one has presence. The second has command. And I have been graced with sexuality".   
In an instant he pulled out, flipped me over, grabbed my hair and shoved my head down to the mattress with my rear up like a sexual deviant, then re entered me and began to thrust incredibly fast.  
I gasped into the mattress and moaned so loud it was almost a scream, muffled by the sheets. He lifted my head by my hair without missing a beat and said "I want to hear you".  
"Papa!" I yelled, and he finished himself with one final hard thrust.   
His coat hung down his sides like a shadow as he hovered over me for a moment, then he removed himself from the bed. He turned his back to me, put his pants on, buttoned his coat, and slicked back his hair. Then he snapped his fingers and both the ghouls were in front of me instantly. I heard the door open and Emeritus say "you didnt think that was all, did you?" with a chuckle before leaving, the door shut and the ghouls advanced simultaneously.


	4. River

I opened my eyes to sunlight already shining through my darkened window. I could barely remember how I got to my room, so I did a quick check and found I was wearing my bed gown under my blanket, my cloak was folded neatly on my desk and my mask hung from my headboard. I sighed in relief and went to sit up, only to be greeted by pain in every point of my body. I collapsed back down to my bed with a gasp. It was all coming back to me. Those damn ghouls..  
Thank satan its Saturday. I can at least get myself in order.  
Once I got the nerve to get up I went to take a shower. When I undressed I found myself covered in a myriad of odd scratches, bites, bruises; nothing that wouldn't heal, but annoying nonetheless.  
After I ate I spent the day practicing the guitar. I may have already awakened my elemental skills, but if I can't play as good as Alpha I'm useless. I would sometimes find myself drifting, thinking of the night before, of papa, then get angry at how they were right. I don't only think of Alpha now. Papa's seduction was unimaginable. Though he was with me a short time the feelings he gave me..  
I had to slap myself to resume focus on my practice. Eventually I played myself into a daze where I didn't even notice the time passing until I heard a knock on my door. I opened my eyes to notice it was dusk already.  
I put on my mask and opened my door to find my classmate, River. I was a bit surprised because River is usually introverted.   
"Um, hi Ember." He said, looking down. The rookie ghoul was about my height and not intimidating in size. I noticed his bass on his back.   
"What's up, River?"  
He shuffled his feet nervously.  
"I just picked up my bass from the luthier and heard you playing, it was really good..I was wondering, um, could I practice with you?" He was almost whispering by the time he finished speaking.  
I shrugged and moved out of my doorway.   
"Well we are bandmates, come on in."  
He lifted his head and I could tell he was smiling by the glimmer in his hazel eyes. I bet he would be attractive if he had more confidence. I shook my head. What's gotten into me?  
So River and I practiced, and I discovered he was surprisingly good. After we had played long into the night and our fingers grew tired, I got curious.  
"Hey River?"  
I asked the ghoul, who looked like he was about to fall asleep.  
"Yeah Ember?" He replied, setting his silvery bass down.  
"I was just curious, you're so shy you know, have you ever spent the night with a ghoul or sister?"  
He tensed up a little and sighed. After a moment,  
"I've had sister's..seduce me. But I've never had the courage to claim one myself."  
I giggled.  
"Figured."  
I put my guitar up and sat on my bed criss cross and lay my head against the wall, thinking back on my adventures in the clergy.  
"I bet you get lots of ghouls, you're the class prodigy." He grumbled then.  
I laughed, I couldn't help it.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Talent doesn't make me a prodigy. I'm a huge screw up River."  
He was quiet then and I patted the bed next to me, inviting him over. He sat beside me.  
"I guess we both have things we can work on, huh?" I mused. He nodded in agreement as we sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.


	5. Steam

I awoke the next morning still laying against the wall, my back aching and stiff. I glanced down and saw River laying on my lap. I rolled my eyes.  
"Ey, River." I shook his shoulder.   
He mumbled incoherently and didn't move. I glared.  
"RIVER!" I shouted, sending sparks from my fingertips. He jumped up, his mask half falling off his face.  
"Ow, ow, why'd you spark me?!" He said, fixing his mask in a rush. I could barely see blonde stubble on his chin before he corrected it.  
"You wouldn't get up. Ugh" I groaned, stretching my aching back. I glanced over at the clock and almost shrieked.   
"Shit! We gotta go!"  
I grabbed his arm just as he arranged himself and ran for the door.  
"Go where?!" He yelled, hobbling after me.  
"We're gonna be late for ritual!" I yelled, irritated.   
"Shit!" He affirmed.  
We both dashed out of my room and down the hall.  
We made it to the chapel just as the last of the crowd was filing in, and unfortunately we drew stares as we walked up together.   
"Hey, Ember!" I heard a familiar annoying coo.  
"What were you and River doing all night?"  
I looked to my right and saw Breeze making obscene hand gestures. In return I pointed at him and lit sparks on my fingertips menacingly. He squeaked and sauntered away.  
"Bratty bitch." I mumbled. River chuckled and left to go find his usual hiding spot away from the crowd. I pushed my way to the front near Alpha, my usual spot.  
But none of the ghouls were there. I looked around, suddenly curious, and didn't see one of them in the entire chapel.  
What the heck?  
Then the lights went out.  
A song which I hadn't heard before, which sounded like a choir and organ, began playing, and when it ended the lights came up suddenly to gasps and screams of the gathered clergy.  
Seven ghouls whom I had not seen before, in shiny masks with tight pants, and bearing all new instruments, stood on the stage. My jaw dropped. What the fuck?!  
They stood there in silence for a minute, in which time a literal steam started to fill the stage. Some sisters fainted.  
Then they began to play.  
The most amazing, enchanting song I'd heard in a while. And then, *he* appeared.   
A man not wearing the skull paint you would associate with a member of the Emeritus brothers. Rather, raccoon eyes and a blood red suit. And he began singing.   
I was enthralled.   
And then it ended.  
As quickly as it began, the lights once again went black. And when they came back on, the mysterious band was gone.  
Sisters cried. Clergy members mumbled.  
After my awe died down I began to panic. Where were Alpha and Emeritus and the others?  
I shoved my way out of the chapel, past people who were still dazed and confused.  
I ran into the chambers, straight to Alpha's room. I knocked...no answer. I tried the door, it was unlocked. He wasn't there. I didn't know where the others ghouls stayed so in a rush I found myself retracing my steps to the room I had spent the night in with Papa. I knocked. Again no answer. This door was locked.   
I fell to my knees in despair.  
Where were they?  
At that moment I felt an eerie presence behind me, even though I heard no movement. My skin crawled on my neck as I felt someone breathe beside me. I was scared to look up. I heard a chuckle.  
"What's wrong, little ghoul?" Came a man's voice.  
I suddenly got very warm, almost humid. I dared to look over and noticed steam rolling around my body from the direction of the man.   
"What do you want?" I whispered.  
The steam started to dissipate.   
"Oh, just having some fun." He said.   
He began to walk away. I jumped up then and finally looked at this person who managed to frighten me. It was the ghoul from the stage.   
"Wait!" I yelled. He paused and glanced back, his green eyes dancing devilishly.  
I gulped.  
"Where are they?"   
The ghoul rolled his eyes and resumed walking.  
"Don't worry your little horns, they're alive." He said, and disappeared around the corner.   
I paused for a moment then ran after him, but he was gone, like he was never here. What the heck is going on today?!


	6. Explanation

I awoke the next morning in my bed, unaware how I got there. I sat up in a flurry and noticed a familiar masked figure at the foot of my bed.  
"Alpha!"  
I pounced over and grabbed him.   
"Hey, Ember." He said in his charming, smooth voice. He patted one of my hands as I gripped him like he would vanish.   
"What the hell happened last night?!" I demanded, still clinging onto him. He gently released my grip and patted his lap. I sat on him and stared at his blue eyes anxiously.  
"There's a new band." He said flatly.  
I continued staring.  
"Well no shit! What about you?!"   
He glanced away, and I thought I saw a flicker of anger in his eyes.  
"We are still members of the clergy, but Sister Imperator believed it was time for the successor. And with him, his own ghouls."  
I sat silent for a moment.  
"Who..who is he?" I managed.  
His icy eyes trailed back to mine.  
"He goes by Cardinal Copia."  
"Cardinal..Copia..?" I mimicked, thinking back to last night's ritual. Then I gasped.  
"The ghouls Alpha! They are so strange, this one had a power I'd never seen.." I remembered briefly the thin, creepy ghoul who created steam around me. Alpha nodded begrudgingly.   
"It seems these ghouls are a force to be reckoned with. I don't know if even my own powers match theirs."  
My mouth dropped. Alpha, the blue fire ghoul? Outmatched? Impossible!  
"Impossible!" I blurted, mimicking my thoughts.  
He turned his glare away once again.  
"There is a rumor that one of them has two powers."   
"Two?!" I gasped. There's no way a ghoul could use two elements, no way in hell. I can barely use one.   
Alpha made what sounded like a low growl and clenched his fist. I placed my hand on his mask.  
"Hey, even if that's possible, you're still my number one." He glanced back over to me, his eyes still radiating anger.   
"I have to go." He said suddenly, sitting up and tipping me off of him.  
"Wait!" I yelled, managing to grab his cloak as he walked away. His angry eyes glared back at me. I gulped.  
"Will I see you soon?" I squeaked.   
He closed his eyes and turned back ahead.  
"Of course..I must train you." He said plainly, and left my room.  
I smiled a half smile of relief. At least I would see him, at least he's ok.   
But I still had so many questions. Who is this Cardinal Copia that is leading the clergy? Who is the mysterious double powered ghoul? I glanced over at the clock and threw my head back.  
"Shit, not again!" I groaned as I ran out the door, late for class.


	7. Fire

Class was awkwardly quiet, even the annoying Breeze was silent for our lessons. After class I went straight to my room and awaited Alpha.  
It wasn't long, surprisingly, before I heard the knock at my door and saw the blue eyed ghoul.  
"Where's your guitar?" I asked him.  
"We are doing a new type of lesson today." He replied, and motioned for me to follow him. As we went through the halls I recognized the path, we were going to his room. I got a chill. Was he going to court me at a moment like this?  
We entered his room and he went to stand in the middle.   
"Light the candles." He said, pointing at his nightstand full of old fashioned wax sticks.  
"What?" I asked, taken aback. "But I can't project my power"   
His icy eyes narrowed.   
"You won't be leaving until you can."  
I gulped. I held my hand in front of my face and studied it, then lit my weak sparks. I could feel his judgement on me as I aimed at the candles.   
The sparks left my hand, but were nowhere near becoming a full flame. He shook his head and sat on his bed.  
I scowled and tried again.  
This went on for hours until I was sweating and laying on the floor, completely out of energy.   
I felt attention on me and looked up to see Alpha standing over me.  
"Have you used all your strength?"  
I nodded, still panting. He held out his hand to me.  
"Then find more."  
I accepted his hand and stood back up shakily. He lit his blue flames on his fingertips.  
"You don't have enough focus. You must feel the power surging to the point of your will."   
I held my hand back up and lit my weak sparks.   
"Focus." He demanded.  
I poured all my strength into my fingers until I thought they would explode into fireworks.   
"Power. You are a fire ghoul." Alpha instructed.   
I glared at my hand until suddenly my sparks blew into full on red flames. With a yelp I tossed my hand at the direction of the candles, lighting the wicks and extinguishing my hand. My head felt dizzy then and I fell back. I remember Alpha catching me before passing out.


	8. Myriad

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked several times, my head pounding and groggy. I've got to stop knocking out like that. I saw a red flicker on the wall and gasped as my memories returned. I tried to sit up, but my head pounded and I immediately fell back down.   
"Finally awake, apprentice?"  
I peered over and saw Alpha at his desk, reading. I moaned in pain. He snapped his book shut and walked over with a bottled water.   
"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up slowly this time.   
"Morning. You won't be late to class for once."  
I rolled my eyes and sipped from the bottle, suddenly parched.   
"Ember, with the dawn of this new band you must take your training seriously. I am no longer lead guitar. You are my legacy in the clergy."   
I looked down in embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry master, I will be better."  
"Do not apologize, just prove it. Now practice more before your lessons."  
And so I expended what little energy I had learning to produce flames before class began.  
Alpha had me leave early so I would be presentable for the first time. My classmates nearly fainted when I arrived with time to chat before old man Nil began preaching.   
Rumors were the chatter of the morning.  
"Did you SEE those ghoulettes?" Breeze gushed. "Oh Lucifer I have to find their quarters."  
"But why are there two more members?" The quiet but observant River mused.   
"Did you see the drummer had no shoes?!" The bubbly Clay blurted, her grey eyes sparkling. I usually didn't talk to her even though she was the only other female. She was always too excited. A perfect drummer.   
Quin was silent as usual. He was mysterious and resembled his mentor Omega. None of us knew much about him.  
I was tired and quietly listening to their banter when Breeze suddenly got in my face.   
"What do YOU think Ember?!"  
I about fell out of my chair.  
"Stop seeing Alpha and get some sleep" Clay teased. I shot her a glare.  
"I'm curious about the ghoul with two powers." I mused.  
They fell silent.   
"The..what?" Breeze asked.  
"You didn't hear? One of them is special, I saw him.." by then they were staring at me and I decided to shut up.  
Then Nil slapped his desk with his cane.  
"Attention ghouls! We have a new addition to class today."  
"New?" Breeze blurted. "But we already have 5."  
"As I'm sure you've noticed, the band has added new members." Nil said flatly.  
Breeze lowered his head.  
A small masked figure walked in.  
"She will be playing the baritone guitar. Please make welcome Myriad."  
The small ghoulette took a seat in the back of the class. I barely made out her blue eyes as she walked past. I couldn't care less about her though, I was too focused on trying not to fall asleep all day while I pondered the identities of the new band.


	9. Quin

I was yawning and fighting passing out as I packed my utensils from class. I was the last one out. Or so I thought.  
"Ember." An unfamiliar voice said quietly. I started and turned around to see Quin.   
"Did you just speak?" I asked incredulously.   
The ghoul narrowed his eyes, his black gaze unamused.   
"I want to know more about this multi powered ghoul." He said. I frowned beneath my mask.  
"I don't know anything."  
His eyes bore into me.  
"You said you had seen him. Did he reveal anything to you?"  
I studied him for a moment.  
"What's it to you anyway?" I asked, suddenly irritated.   
"You've never spoken to any of us. Why now?"  
He glanced away for a moment.  
"Because I am angry for my mentor." He said, almost in audibly.   
My heart stopped. This guy gets me. The other guitarist might be more like me than I thought.   
"Meet me at my room in two hours." I said, giving him a nod.


	10. Questions

I woke up to a knock on my door.  
"Shit." I grumbled. I had forgot to set my alarm. I hastily straightened my cloak before I opened my door.  
Quin's eyes were narrow and dark as usual.  
"Sleeping again?" He grumbled, inviting himself in.  
I ignored the comment and shut the door, checking the hall for anyone else first.  
"So what do you want to know?" I sat cross legged on my bed as he took the seat at my desk.  
"You said you saw this ghoul. I want to know what we're dealing with and why they replaced our mentors."  
He almost sounded angry.  
"And then what?" I asked.  
"It's not like we can take them out or something. We are next in line. Clearly we aren't ready and that's why they were kept a secret."  
"But what if we aren't next anymore." He said flatly. I paused.  
"Yeah, didn't think about that?" He scoffed.  
"We are students of the old ghouls. Why would they ever use us?"  
I scowled. He couldn't be right, right? But then why were the OG members dumped? Why was Alpha angry? My head swam with questions.  
Quin sensed my distress.  
"So tell me what you saw."  
"It was after that ritual." I began, recollecting the night.  
"I was searching for Master Alpha or any of our mentors and gave up in the hall when suddenly he appeared behind me." I gasped as I remembered the chill down my spine.  
"Saw who?" He pressed.  
"I'm not sure. I think it was the guitarist. And I dont even know if he was the one the rumors are about. But he had a power I had never seen, he filled the hall with steam, like he was intimidating me..."  
Quin stared at me intently.  
"But if he was the fire ghoul he would use fire like you and Alpha, correct?"  
"What ghoul would use steam though?" I pondered. "It definitely looked like fire ghoul."  
"Only one way to find out." He said, standing.  
"Where are you going?"  
"It's almost time for ritual. And then WE are going to follow this guy."


	11. Dew

Quin and I went to ritual separately so nobody noticed us together. We were both loners after all. I hung back this time, about the middle of the room. The new ghouls appeared once again. As did the Cardinal.   
I watched carefully, in particular the guitar ghoul and the Cardinal. The clergy seemed enthralled with them. I was not taken. I was angry. I missed Alpha and Papa and the others.   
I was sure of it, the guitar ghoul was the man I met in the hall. His small physique gave him away. He was very energetic, almost beating his guitar. I almost forgot about Alpha as I watched him. His performance was memorizing.   
As the new ritual ended I met with Quin outside. We nodded in silence and sneaked around the back of the hall. The windows were high, just above my eyesight. I frowned in irritation while Quin easily gazed in.   
"See anything?" I whispered.   
He shook his head no.  
"What are we looking for?" A voice behind us said.  
Quin and I both jumped in fright. I fell right on the ground against the wall, just in time to see the new Fire ghoul go flying about ten feet back.  
"What the hell?!" I yelled in confusion.   
Quin mumbled obscenities.  
The lanky ghoul stood up and patted the dirt from his pants like nothing happened, giving us a coy look.   
"I see, Alpha and Omega's students."  
I could feel the grin in his voice.  
I stood back up, ready to focus my flames.   
The ghouls devilish green eyes continued to bounce between us like he was enjoying the situation.   
"Wouldn't the clergy love to hear rumors of you two hanging out."  
"What do you want?" Quin growled.  
The ghoul's eyes sobered up as though he were frowning.   
"Nothing young boy, just wondering what it is you wanted?"  
Quin's anger didn't falter.  
"Why did you replace our mentors?! Who are you?"  
The ghoul pondered for a moment, then bowed deeply and what seemed like sarcastically.   
"My name is Dew, also known as Fire." He stood back straight.   
"As for why the clergy changed, all will be made public eventually."  
Quin glared at the ghoul obviously not satisfied with the showy answer.  
I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Come on Quin, let's just go."  
Dew looked over to me curiously.   
"Alpha's student, why have you been silent?"  
I froze in place. What do I say to him? Lie? Fight? He's clearly stronger than us.  
"You're intimidating." I said flatly.  
Then something unexpected happened.   
He laughed. The creepy, sarcastic, unknown ghoul who calls himself "Dew" laughed hysterically for several moments. Quin and I looked at him puzzled and on guard.  
Dew slapped his leg.   
"That was a good one!"  
His green eyes bounced between us one last time.  
"Tell you what. Creepy Omega Quin, I won't start rumors if you stop stalking me. Alpha's student..."  
He paused, expecting my reply.  
"Ember."  
"Ember! Right right. Ember, you can hang whenever. You're a funny one. And us fires stick together right?" He winked and turned to leave, still giggling. When he was gone Quin and I darted back to my dorm.


	12. Space

I slammed my door in a hurry and turned on Quin.  
"What the HELL was that?!" I yelled, completely baffled.  
"I'm sorry, I lost my cool." He muttered, pacing.  
"Not your outburst, the flying ghoul and shit!" I yelled in confusion.   
He stopped in his tracks and looked up at me.  
"We aren't supposed to reveal our powers." He said quietly.   
"We who?" I asked, "WHAT powers?!"   
He glared at the wall and kicked the ground.   
"The aether ghoul controls...space. Sort of. Omega has much more control than me. But the Dew person flying back earlier..that was me making a shield out of fright."  
I dropped my jaw in amazement, not that he could see. SPACE control? What the hell?  
I sat on my bed and folded my hands, trying to process the incredible power these ghouls possess and why it was a secret.  
"Why can't you tell anyone?" I blurted. The curiosity was killing me.  
He sighed and sat at my desk, visibly angry.   
"Although the aether ghoul is only the rhythm guitar, a support character if you will, they have much power in order to support the Alpha and the entire band and clergy. They are the secret weapon. The ace in the shadows. You weren't supposed to know until we graduated to full fledged ghouls."  
I was completely taken aback. Not only did we just confront the crazy new fire ghoul, but I was learning the supposed true purpose of the Omega?   
I sat there with my thoughts for what felt like forever.  
"Ember?" Quin finally broke the silence.  
I popped my head up.  
"You can't tell anyone. You can't even tell masters Omega and Alpha that I told you."  
I nodded slowly.   
"So you always have my six?" I asked half jokingly, half serious.  
He nodded to affirm.  
"You're my alpha, I'll always support you."  
I stared at his dark eyes, still processing the days events. The alpha and omega, the Dew ghoul, the Cardinal, it all played in my mind like an old VHS on repeat.  
"Ember." Quin said sternly.   
I started and noticed I was starting to burn a hole in my sheets like cigarettes from my fingertips. I pulled my hands back in embarrassment.  
"Calm down." He said softly, coming towards me. I'd never heard him talk any way but angry.   
I took a breath and closed my eyes to calm down.   
After another moment I felt his hand on mine. It was surprisingly warm and soothing.   
I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, close to my mask.   
"Can I help, Ember?" He asked , his voice smooth and more sweet than I'd ever heard.   
"Yes." I breathed in a shallow and somewhat embarrassing manner.   
He pushed me back gently onto my bed.


	13. Arousal

I had no doubt that Quin could move space after what he did to me.   
The thrashing his tongue gave my nethers was comparable only to Alpha. And yet, my mind was blank the entire time. While I'm usually restless and wandering, all I could do was lie there in silence as my peer soothed my urges. Our connection was..otherworldly.   
After a few minutes of his amorous teasing he murmured..no, almost grunted, my name..  
"Ember."  
I stopped squeezing my bedsheets long enough to reach over and grab his hooded head. I pulled him further into my clutches.  
A moment later I exploded. His relentless tongue kept going despite my squirms. He was eager to taste me.   
It would be short lived however, as there was a knock at my door.  
Quin jumped up, and in one swift movement had a towel in his hand.  
"How..?" I pondered as I sat up.  
"No time, go clean up." He whispered, pushing me into the bathroom.   
"But it's my room." I argued sheepishly as the door closed behind me.   
I heard my bedroom door open.  
A moment of silence.  
"Where is Ember?"  
Shit. Alpha.  
"In the restroom, Master Alpha. We're studying."  
I cleaned myself up in a hurry and darted into the room.  
"Alpha! What brings you here?" I tried not to sound guilty.   
He glared at me with his ice blue gaze.   
"What were you studying?"  
We stammered.  
"The one part, of that song, on, uh, you know.." we sounded like idiots.  
His gaze shifted between us.  
"Are you sure you weren't stalking a clergy member?"  
I froze. Thats it? Thats much less trouble than the other thing! Well, for me anyway.  
"Come again, sir?" Quin asked, putting on a hell of a show.   
"I saw you two together at the ritual, then I saw you sneak off, then I saw you run away. Either you're following someone or you're having sex."  
I laughed out loud, I couldn't help it. I freaked.   
"Hah, you caught us. Totally followed the new chick. Wanted to see if she was really that hot up close." I made it up on the fly. I hope I didn't sound idiotic.   
Alpha glared at us again.   
"Quin, leave us."  
"But Master Alpha, sir, we.." Quin stammered.  
Alpha whipped around and lit the candles ablaze behind him, so large I thought the roof might catch.  
"Begone before I call Omega."  
Quin left without another word.


	14. Master

The second the door closed Alpha turned his attention back to me. I grinned sheepishly, not that he could tell. The fires on the candles calmed.   
"Quin's guitar is not here. What were you really doing?"  
Fuck. We didn't think of that. I backed up a step, intimidated by his gaze.  
He followed me.  
"Ember, do not lie to your mentor."  
I looked down and sighed. We were busted.   
"We followed Dew to see if he really has two powers." I said quietly to the floor.   
"I had a feeling." Alpha said. "Why would you do that?"  
I kept looking down, unable to face him. "We are upset about your being replaced..you and master Omega."  
I could feel his sarcastic grin forming under his mask. His aura could light up the room.  
"Don't you worry, no one could ever replace us." He said proudly, coming towards me. Startled I moved back and tripped onto my bed.   
"What's this?" He asked, picking up my sheet. I looked over to see him examining the burn marks. Shit.   
"Practice gone wrong? Or something else?" He pondered.   
I laughed uncomfortably. I had no answer.   
Suddenly he knelt in front of me, stared at me with those blue eyes like a freeze ray, and he pushed two fingers between my legs.   
His gaze widened.  
Fuck, I had to leave my panties off because they were wet. So much for that.  
"Either you were expecting me or you just had some fun." He mused.   
I had no response.   
His eyes narrowed in acknowledgement.   
"I always figured you'd float around eventually..but with him?" He shook his head.  
"Aethers are so beneath us Ember."  
He pulled off my cloak and pushed me down.  
"And you are beneath me." He winked.  
His erection went into me fast and smooth. After all, I was already turned on. Alpha pinned my wrists down and rammed me hard like a punishment. I probably deserved it but..I enjoyed it.   
"Alpha..please." I whimpered as his thrusts continued. His eyes looked at me gleefully.   
"I'm sorry, who?" He jested.  
I grimaced, I didn't particularly like his sex role play, but it was usually the only way to get something I want.   
"Please..master."  
He let go of my wrists and rode me standing up. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to touch myself, get off to him..  
He watched me closely so we could finish together. Our timeliness was unheard of.   
He collapsed onto my bed beside me and we lay there for a minute, breathless.   
Then, while I am still catching my breath,  
"So are you gonna fuck Dew?"


	15. Absinthe

"Alpha!" I exclaimed like a sister clutching her grucifix.  
He relaxed on the bed with his hands behind his horned mask.   
"Well, you finally seem to be getting around is all." He mused. "I guess Papa really knew what he was doing..not to mention Omega with his dirty tricks."  
I thought back to my hazy memories of the night I spent in Papa 3's chamber. How Omega took over when Papa left, using Alpha's guidance on my weaknesses, Alpha inflicting damage if I resisted..  
"That's ridiculous." I insisted, trying to defend myself before my lust grew at the memory. "You know my feelings for you Alpha."  
He sat up and looked over to me.   
"I don't care about your feelings Ember, and you know damn well the rules here."  
I hung my head in disgrace.   
"Yes sir..Satan frowns on love and monogamy."  
"Right. And it's bad enough I give you so much special attention when you are my student. It's good you are finding others to enjoy time with."  
I glared at my bedsheets. If sharing lust is good then why am I jealous?   
He stood up and reached into his cloak.  
"You have a long weekend. Do some thinking."   
I looked up as he handed me a small bottle.  
"What is this?" I asked, reaching for it.   
"A common treat around the clergy." he said with a wink. Then he left.  
I twirled the bottle in my hands as I watched blue flames dance on my candles. After a while I opened the bottle and a strong odor came from it. I winced. What the hell is this? Oh well. Alpha gave it to me, it must be special. Reluctantly I took a swig. It burned as it went down my throat, which I didn't mind as I'm a fire ghoul, but it had a terrible licorice taste. I gagged a bit and glared at the bottle as I capped it. Why would this be special?  
I stuck it in my cloak and stood up, suddenly angry. Why would he come here to lecture me, have sex, then lecture me on sex, give me a terrible drink and leave?  
I paced my room for several moments thinking about my rage, finally turning to see the blue flames once again. With a scowl I threw my hands out in front of me and they extinguished.   
Then I remembered the words of the Dew ghoul:   
"You can hang whenever...us fires stick together right.."  
Unsure where I was headed, I left my room.  
As I paced the halls angrily my head became foggy. That damn Alpha gave me alcohol. What kind of mentor lectures you then gets you drunk? And how am I supposed to find this Dew if I don't know where he stays?  
I stopped and thought for a moment. The new band probably wouldn't stay in our quarters. They had been a secret after all. Then where would they be?  
I wandered over to the ritual hall, then outside where we had confronted the new guitarist. It was getting late in the evening now and not many people were out. I vaguely remembered which direction the ghoul had sauntered off in, and started walking. I eventually ended up far from my living quarters, to what I thought was a maintenance building. I stopped in front of it and looked around. No...too clean to be for storage. As I was debating whether to go in I felt a presence behind me.  
"And what are you doing here?"  
I froze. That wasn't Dew. So who...?  
Slowly I turned my head. It was a slim man in a black suit. He bore one white eye.  
"Cardinal." I breathed.   
He raised an eyebrow. "You've heard of me."   
I nodded. "Um, I was looking for Dew, sir."  
Seeing the man up close for the first time was mesmerizing, as the singers of the band tend to be. But though he wasn't an Emeritus brother, he still had presence and a certain air about him.   
"Mr. Dewdrop eh?" The Cardinal mused, nodding. "Yes he's a social ghoul. His quarters are upstairs."  
"Thank you sir." I said, bowing my head. I turned to leave but the Cardinal called after me.  
"Ember...don't go telling all your friends where we live alright dear?"  
I stopped. How did he know my name?   
"Um. Yes Cardinal sir." I said, turning to go before he stopped me again.   
I hurried into the building and upstairs. There were only 3 doors to choose from but how did I know which was right?  
Then I heard it, the unmistakable sound of a guitar being tortured. That was him.   
I took a breath and knocked on the door. The guitar stopped. From in the room I heard "Swiss I already told you..!"  
Then he opened the door and saw me.   
"Ember!" Dew exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd find me so soon. Come in." He stepped aside and I went into the strange new guitarists room. It wasn't unlike any other, except it was small and consisted of only a cot, his guitar and amp, and two doors, one of which I assumed was a bathroom, the other possibly a closet.   
"Um, hi." I said dumbly. The ghoul switched his amp off and looked over to me.   
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah?" I said without confidence.   
"Well it wasn't, and then Alpha gave me some shit, and now I'm not even sure."  
"What shit?" He asked curiously, his goblin eyes dancing.   
I pulled the bottle out of my cloak and handed it to him.   
His eyes lit up.  
"I think I know what this is!" He said excitedly.   
I made a confused look under my mask. What's so special about alcohol?  
"Watch this." He said with way too much enthusiasm, handing me the bottle. He went to his tiny nightstand and dug through the drawer. A moment later he popped back up with a spoon and, of all things, a sugar cube.   
"Why is there sugar in your drawer?" I asked, not sure if I wanted an answer.   
"For exactly this reason!" He said, gesturing for the bottle. I handed it back to him.   
He poured a couple drops of the concoction on the sugar, balanced the spoon atop the bottle, then set the sugar cube on the spoon.  
"Do me a favor Ember, light this cube." He said. I was thoroughly confused at this point, but I shrugged and lit a flame on my fingertip. His eyes lit when he saw my fire.  
I did as he said and lit the sugar. He giggled like a child and watched the red flame for a few seconds, then dropped it into the drink.  
"Dew!" I gasped.   
I could tell he was grinning deviously under his mask.   
"Watch closely." He said.   
He held the flaming drink in one hand, and with the other he made a fist above the bottle. Then, slowly, water began to drip from his hand. I stared in shock as the drip put out the fire and mixed with the spirit. When he was done he pulled his face covering down ever so slightly and took a swig. Invisibly, my jaw was dropped. My eyes must have shown it because he was beaming when he replaced his covering.  
"What's up?" He asked playfully.  
"What's up? I thought you were a fucking fire ghoul!" I exclaimed, exasperated.  
Dew chuckled gleefully.   
"Indeed, I am now." he said, handing me the bottle.  
"Now?!" I questioned.  
"Go on." He said, pointing to the bottle.   
I growled under my breath and took a swig. It was easier to take this time.   
He giggled happily and took it back for another sip himself.   
When he was done he exhaled with content.   
"You see Ember, I was originally courted to be the water ghoul. I was gifted enough to learn and retain both."  
I sat on his cot as my head began to swim.  
"No..that's impossible. Not even Alpha.."  
"Oh, but it is." Dew continued happily, like a child explaining their toys.   
He extended both of his arms palm up. In one, droplets of water formed. In the other, a small green flame came to life.  
I gasped.  
"Pretty cool huh!" He said excitedly. He must not be big on secrets, or doesn't care.   
He put his hands down and looked at me, confused I wasn't excited with him.  
"Gee, what did Alpha do to you?"  
"Nothing..he didn't do anything." I said defensively. I felt my head getting foggy.   
He took notice of my disorientation immediately.   
"It's a crazy feeling right, this Absinthe..it's good shit." He mused.  
"Not quite."  
"Have you not drank before Ember?" Dew gave me a puzzled look.  
"Um..not exactly."   
He started laughing, his signature, crazy laugh.   
"No wonder you feel like this! You gotta break it in first kid!"  
I scowled. What is wrong with this guy?  
I stood up, too fast apparently because I stumbled like an idiot.   
"I need to wash my face." I said, heading for the nearest door.  
"Wait, not that one!" He called, but it was too late.  
I had opened the door to what appeared to be a sex dungeon.


	16. Why

I stopped and stared at all of the paraphernalia, unsure if I was amazed or disgusted.   
"What is this?" I asked involuntary.   
"This?" He reached just in the door and grabbed a chain from the wall.  
"This is a bound made of pure titanium, its non corrosive and.." he lowered his voice, "nearly impossible to burn."   
I shuddered and took a step back.  
"No. No, this...room." I corrected, gesturing around. He replaced his "bound" and looked around gleefully.  
"Ah, yes, this is 'Dew's playroom of wonders.' Cool huh?"  
It was almost as though his bedroom was a closet compared to what I was seeing. Chains leathers, toys of any description neatly organized on shelves, even a nicely made bed.   
"Are you gonna fuck Dew?"  
The voice rang suddenly in my head and I felt nauseous.   
"I have to go."  
I turned and ran without waiting for a reply.   
Once outside I found the nearest shadow the building cast and vomited, barely raising my mask in time. The gross burn of alcohol singed my throat.  
What in Satan's name is wrong with me?  
I remained kneeled over for several moments to make sure my gut was empty before replacing my mask. I glanced around to be sure no one had seen my embarrassing moment, and realized it was pitch black here. Not so much as a porch or street light lit the ghouls quarters. Frustrated, I attempted to light my fire as a makeshift flashlight, but nothing appeared.  
What the hell?   
I tried again, nothing. Not so much as a spark.   
"Oh for shits sake" I swore, and began walking in a random direction.   
I walked for a good 20 minutes before I stopped and realized I was getting nowhere familiar. I growled angrily and began pacing.   
"Why me?" I asked nobody.  
"Why am I such a failure? Why am I behind in lessons? Why did Alpha get replaced? Why do I only think about Alpha? AND WHERE DID MY DAMN FIRE GO?!"   
I yelled the last question furiously, punching a nearby tree. At that moment however, my fire decided to appear full force around my fist, and the tree exploded like a grenade.   
I was blown back from the blast, and the energy was gone from my body.   
"Fuck...why."   
I thought, looking up at the stars before passing out.


	17. Thoughts

I awoke to sunlight in my face, streaming through tree branches. I sat up and realized I was in the middle of a forest. A nearby tree had a hole blown clear through it. I looked down at my hand and saw it was black, covered in ash.   
I tried my fire. A spark, then nothing.   
I sighed and stood up, brushing dirt from my cloak.  
Using the sun I should be able to tell direction to my way back home. If I was thinking straight last night I could have done the same with the stars. I started walking.   
It was midday before my dumb ass got back to the chapel and to my dorm. I quickly showered and flopped into bed, exasperated.   
There's so much to process. New band. Dew has 2 powers. The Alpha and Omega. My powers might be gone. And I might have..feelings.   
I shuddered at the thought.  
We don't do that here. The clergy is known for being the happiest place outside of hell for its openness and inclusion. I can't feel for someone. Certainly not my master.   
And it's not like I don't lust for others. Emeritus, Quin, even that Copia fellow..they all garner attraction.  
Is that all I am? Is that all the fire ghoul is? Power and lust? Is that why Alpha is so strong and pursued?   
My thoughts wandered long until I fell asleep.


	18. The Playroom

I awoke to my alarm. Time for class. I grunted and rolled over, silencing it. I looked at my hand and lit my fire.  
Nothing.   
I laid in bed for at least another hour, definitely way past late for class.  
After all, if I have no fire, why be a ghoul?  
I finally got myself up, went to the bathroom, and rinsed my face. My eyes looked brown, like the fire had left them too. I scowled and grabbed my mask, leaving my room.  
I didn't plan on ending up where I did, but my soul was looking for trouble.   
I knocked on the door, and a surprised Dew answered.   
"Ember?" He asked, sounding tired.  
"Are you ok? You left suddenly last night.."  
"Fine." I said, inviting myself in. He let me pass and shut the door.  
"Well, what's up?" He asked in his usual cheerful voice.  
I wasn't sure what to say, or what I was even doing. So I tried to let my ghoul instincts take over.   
I started to unbutton my cloak.  
"Ember?" He asked, cocking his head.  
I continued.   
"It was the chains wasn't it?" He asked, a grin clear in his voice.  
I remained silent, worried if I spoke I would chicken out. I undid the last button and slipped my robes off, leaving only my undergarments and mask.   
"Shall we?" He asked, opening the door to his "playroom". I walked in and let him shut the door behind us.   
As the door closed I suddenly noticed tiny green lit lamps surrounding the room. Green fire, like some crazy goblin.   
"Ember."   
He grabbed my wrist gently, looking into my eyes.  
"I may be a lunatic, but I want to make sure you're OK with this."  
"Do whatever you want." I said. I felt as though I did and didn't mean it.  
It was too late to take it back though, because suddenly the ghoul pushed me back against the wall.  
I felt teeth in my flesh near my collar bone, and as I held back a yell he raised one of my arms into a cuff. Clever bastard.  
I was going to try to resist with my other arm so as not to be easy, but he began to suck on the wound and pain shot down my spine.  
In an instant, both hands were captured.  
He released his mouth and winked at me.  
"Gotcha."  
A spot of blood was visible on his lip. Did he do that to me? What have I gotten into? More importantly..why am I curious?  
"I'm not scared." I mumbled.  
He licked his lower lip clean.  
"Nothing to be scared of dear..I like to have fun here."


	19. The Gremlin

How long has it been? Hours? Days? Time seemed still inside this gremlin's dungeon.   
My arms were numb, drained of blood and cold. My fingers tingled if I moved them. Around me various toys lay scattered on the floor. My undergarments were shredded near them. Dew lay on the floor in front of me, stroking his flaccid member, having finished for the umpteenth time. He hadn't even entered me yet. He was playing. Now I know how the room got its name.   
"Ready for more?" He asked, slightly panting.   
"Dew I can't feel my arms." I complained, trying to move a limb.   
"I can't feel my dick." He retorted sarcastically.  
"Seriously.." I mumbled, annoyed.  
His eyes narrowed in focus for a moment, and he jumped to his feet. He gently undid my bounds and I moved to the bed and collapsed.   
"How do you do this all day?" I asked, genuine curious. This guy was insane. Maybe literally insane. I heard him giggle and I looked over just in time to see him pop a pill with a shot of whiskey.  
Of course, lunatic.  
I threw my arms back and breathed deeply, trying to get circulation back. I had only finished a couple times, but it was quite a toll on my body. I wasn't built like this freak.   
He threw his coattails back and sauntered towards me, his member once again fully erect.  
"Are you ready?"  
His fingers browsed my nethers, but I was aching and dry. I couldn't help it, I don't control that. I was tired.   
I could hear a smirk in his voice.  
"You done?"  
My eyes widened at what he did next.  
He gently rubbed the area with his open palm, and I felt it grow moist. He was using his water power to lubricate me! The clever little bastard. Then he suddenly stuck two fingers inside me and I felt my channel grow moist as well. This man was something else.   
Then, still standing at the edge of the bed, the small ghoul entered me with his abnormally large phallus.  
I gripped the sheets in ecstasy. My Satan, he felt good. Not that Alpha or Papa didn't, but this ghoul knew how to use his gifts.  
I could feel my walls closing around him.   
"Tell me when." He whispered.  
I lay there as he thrusted a few more times, and then I felt it.  
"There!" I exclaimed.   
He quit thrusting and started gently moving around the same area. Oh Lucifer, who trained this guy?   
"Dew.." I moaned. My arms, which had just regained blood flow, reached up and grabbed his arms, clawing at his coat. Moments later I finished. He yanked himself off of me and launched a load over my bare skin. Then he collapsed next to me, panting.  
After a few minutes he zipped himself and finally spoke.  
"Ember..you are the most incredible person I've ever felt..I have to show you off."  
I shook my head to make sure I heard him right.   
"Excuse me..what?"  
He jumped up off the bed excitedly.  
"Yeah! You're fucking amazing. Wait here, I promise it will be great." Then he left.


	20. The Rat

The door to "The Playroom" or whatever he called it was locked (how convenient) so I hid myself beneath the blanket. I didn't ask for all of this. What did I get myself into?  
I didn't know how much time had passed before the door finally opened, and I peeked put from under the velvet comforter.  
"Ember, I brought a friend. I think you will enjoy yourself." He had a grin in his voice. I didn't ask for a friend. What is happening?  
Then he opened the door fully and I saw a flash of red. When my eyes adjusted to the light I saw him.  
The thin legs, tailcoat, grucifix, silly mustache, and slick brown hair. And an unmistakable gleaming white eye.  
"Cardinal Copia." I breathed.  
The two stepped in and the door shut with a sense of finality.   
"Ember, I didn't expect you in Dew's..special room." The Cardinal said.   
"Ember is a special friend." Dew chimed in.  
I gulped. The singer's presence was intoxicating.   
"Well then.." the Cardinal said, "Shall we?"  
With his icy gaze focused on me I dropped the covers and sat defenseless on the bed. Both of the ghoulish men advanced towards me.   
They shared a look, nodded, and finished their advance.   
Dew laid me down on my back and dropped his zipper once again. He was already erect. Then he kneeled above my chest and requested entry into my mouth. I obliged.   
Moments later I felt gloved hands pushing my legs apart. Then the Cardinal entered me.  
The two of them at once was captivating. It was impossible to focus on one. I tried to give Dew my attention but the Cardinal's demanding thrusts distracted me.   
"Ember..finish." Dew coaxed. But I couldn't, there was so much to focus on.   
I saw him look back over his shoulder.  
Suddenly there was a gloved finger on my clit, and my body went into overdrive. As my whole body tensed up so too did I feel them. Simultaneously I felt liquids pour into my nethers and mouth. I jumped like a fish out of water and they both dismounted.   
Copia grinned.   
"You were right Dew...what a ghoul."


	21. Feelings

I lay there long after they were done and the Cardinal left. Dew asked if I wanted to leave but I requested to just stay alone for a bit. I wasn't upset at him, or anything that happened. Far from it. Everything was amazing. I just still felt empty.   
Feeling, that was my problem. Were ghouls allowed to feel? After a while Dew sauntered in. He had my Absinthe bottle in his hand.  
"Care for a swig?"  
"Fuck it." I shrugged, holding my hand out. He passed it over and I took a shot of the awful stuff. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and passed it back to him.   
"Do you want to talk?" He asked, capping the bottle. I could tell by his speech he already had some.   
"No."   
"Ok..want anything?" He sounded upset I wasn't cheery like him.   
"Can I stay a bit longer?" I asked.  
"Sure." He said, and returned to his room. I rolled over on the bed and glared at the wall. Why did I come here? Dew is an enemy, he replaced Alpha, so did Cardinal and the rest of them. I was supposed to be next in line. I should be furious.   
But then again master said I should get around. I should associate with different people. After all, isn't that why Emeritus seduced me? To open my mind?   
Then why did he question me seeing Quin, or ask if I would see Dew? What does he care who I associate with?  
A faint commotion broke through my thoughts. Through the dungeon door I could hear Dew speaking to someone. Their voices grew louder.   
Suddenly the door burst open and a figure larger than Dew stood there. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light.   
"Ember." A voice said to me. I blinked slowly to try and see. I know that voice, how..?  
The figure came towards me, but it was stopped by Dew grabbing its arm.   
"She wants some alone time." The lanky ghoul insisted. There was a flash of blue light between the two, and I felt heat on my face. Dew yelped and released his grasp.   
"Fine." He growled, stomping away.  
The figure knelt in front of me. I made out his signature blue eyes staring at mine.  
"Alpha." I managed.  
"What's happened to you?" He whispered, sadness in his eyes. He held out his hand and I took it reluctantly, feeling like I betrayed him.   
"Come, we're going." He said, gently pulling me to my feet. I nodded.  
As we left I felt Dew scowling behind us.  
When we exited the building I was surprised to find it was already dusk. Alpha started leading me back towards the main chapel, but I suddenly felt weak.   
"Master.." I stumbled and my knees gave out. He turned and caught me effortlessly.   
"Let's rest a bit." He suggested, picking me up. He carried me through the trees to a private section of woods, somewhere between the buildings. He set me down against a tree and sat beside me. Without thinking I slouched over and lay my head on his shoulder. I felt so weak. I heard him chuckle faintly.   
"Ember, what's going on with you?"  
I kept silent, unsure how to answer. I didn't know myself.   
"Speak to me." He said softly. He removed my hood and brushed my dark hair aside.  
"Not as 'Master', just Alpha."  
I looked up at his piercing blue eyes, wondering how much much more beauty he could hide under that mask. I felt ashamed I used to remove mine so much. He probably never has. Perhaps maybe only to sleep or bathe.   
I realized I was reaching for his mask, and he grabbed my hand.   
"What are you doing?"  
"I..." I looked away, feeling ridiculous.   
"I want to kiss you." I whispered.  
He shook his head.  
"Oh Ember, you know I can't. I'm wearing my official Meliora gear right now."  
I put my head down, feeling defeated. There it was again, feelings.  
"Sorry."  
He put his hand beneath my chin and raised my head, studying my eyes.   
"Take your mask off."  
"What? But you said-"  
"Do what I'm saying now."  
I nodded obediently and removed my flimsy apprentice mask. The rest of my bunched up black hair flowed down my back.   
"Close your eyes." He instructed.   
I tilted my head in confusion.   
"Do it," he demanded, "and don't open them."  
I took a breath and did as he said.   
I heard some shuffling, and a few moments later his lips were on mine. There was no mask in the way. I felt light stubble as his chin rubbed against mine. My whole body tingled. Without instruction my hand raised to cup his face, pulling him closer. I felt the line of his jaw, the feel of his hair for the first time ever.   
His hand gently pulled mine down, and he broke our embrace. I kept my eyes closed as I was instructed.   
After another few seconds he finally spoke.  
"You can open them now."  
His mask was replaced, and he looked like the same Alpha as always.  
"Do you feel better now?"  
I don't know why, maybe it was the shot of Absinthe finally coming out, but my mouth moved before my mind could.  
"I love you."


	22. The Meaning of Fire

We sat in agonizing silence for what seemed like centuries.   
Finally, he handed me my mask, and I replaced it without argument. The cold plastic against my face gave me a sense of dread.   
"Ember.." he began.  
"No, nevermind." I said quickly.  
I tried to stand but I was still weak, so I ended up falling back down not far away from him. I heard him sigh and saw his icy gaze trail over to me.  
I looked away and glared at a tree.  
"I get it, I'm sorry." I mumbled.  
A few more seconds of quiet.  
"You know its hard for ghouls to have emotions." He said carefully.  
"I know, so I won't." I said with spite in my tone.  
"No." He whispered. He moved to my new compromised position on the ground and knelt in front of me.   
"Ember."  
His voice was so delicate, soothing yet somehow taunting.   
I didn't look up. He didn't move.  
Finally after several more minutes I glanced up at him. He hadn't wavered.   
"I love you too."  
I stopped breathing.   
What did he say?   
"What did you say?" My mouth mimicked my thoughts.   
"I think I'm in love with you Ember. Since the day I first saw you at a ritual."  
He grabbed my hands and held them tightly between his, his broken heart tattoos coming together.   
I recalled my first memory, the only memory of my past life, seeing Alpha onstage gazing down on me.  
My hands grew warm suddenly, and I noticed a red glow coming from his embrace.   
"What are you doing?" He asked, confused.  
"I don't know..I'm not." I said, bewildered.   
He repositioned his grasp so his fingers entwined mine and held our hands in front of us.   
Suddenly my fire erupted and engulfed both our hands.  
"Alpha let go!" I yelled in shock.  
But his eyes were wide and staring.   
"Ember, it doesn't hurt. Your flames aren't burning me."  
I stopped pulling and stared. It didn't hurt? How? It doesn't afflict me because it's my power, but it can harm others.   
"I want to try something, do you trust me?" Alpha asked, penetrating my fear with his gaze. I nodded.  
"I trust you."  
From inside my flame I noticed an intense blue light, and within moments my blaze was kept at bay by the strong blue flames licking from Alphas palms.   
"Do you feel anything?"  
"No." I confirmed, bewildered. We watched the blue and red lights dance and flicker around each other in awe.   
I inhaled sharply as I had a realization watching the sight.  
"What is it?" He asked, slightly concerned at my demeanor.   
"Fire..it isn't just destruction. It's love." I said, hoping I didn't sound ridiculous. Our flames twirled as if in agreement.   
I stared at his eyes as he watched the flames dance, waiting for his gaze to return to me. When it finally did I smiled, not that he could tell. I felt happy.   
"I love you Alpha."   
I could hear a grin in his reply,  
"I love you, Ember."  
Then, as if they heard a cue, the fires in our hands erupted. They grew to a menacing size, but we felt no heat or pain. We held onto each other, silently agreeing to see what happens next.  
It was amazing.   
The flames became one and took on a brilliant amethyst hue. We watched, mesmerized by the beautiful glow as the woods grew darker. Finally, still acting on its own, the fire broke apart. Incredibly it took on two small arrow like shapes, and one each shot at our arms.  
We both yelped and broke our embrace. It pierced my skin like a needle. I furiously rolled my sleeve, but it wasn't burning. Only my flesh hurt.   
Removing my sleeve revealed a burn on my forearm in the shape of a perfect triangle. The fire insignia.   
I looked up and noticed Alpha inspecting his arm as well. He bore the same mark.   
"What does this mean?" I asked.  
He pulled his sleeve back down and looked over to me.   
"I think it means we are as one now." My flesh burned in agreement. Alpha looked up at the dark sky.  
"Come on, we should get going." He stood and held his hand out to me. I nodded and took it, feeling a tingle as we touched.   
We walked in silence, hand in hand until we neared the chapel. Once we saw its eerie glow he separated from me and turned toward his dorm.  
"Ember, not a word of this, understand? I need to figure out what's happened."  
I nodded. After all, relationships were unheard of, almost blasphemous in the clergy. We needed to play it safe.  
"Understood."   
With that he vanished into the night.


	23. Rivalry

The next day I strode into class nonchalantly, as if I didn't disappear the day before.  
"Why'd you miss class, " Breeze teased, "Busy with Alpha all day?"  
I shot him a definitive glare, turning on my best sarcasm attitude.   
"Actually I was with the new guitar ghoul in his sex dungeon." I said without much enthusiasm. Breeze had no retort, and I could tell his mind was spinning with questions. Mostly, was I jesting or serious.  
I could feel the burn of Quin's dark gaze from behind me as I sat down, but since I always came in late, Papa Nihil entered and he didn't have time to pry.  
Nihil seemed quiet and serious for once, not his usual playful self.  
"Glad to see you showed up today Ember." He began, and I bowed my head in acknowledgement. Instead of punishing me as he normally would have, he continued speaking.  
"I've decided the Clergy is in dire straights, and I've enlisted help to train you all. I need you to be fully functioning ghouls as soon as possible...before this Cardinal has too much power."  
There was urgency and worry in his voice, and my body got goosebumps at the mention of the Cardinal.  
I remembered the other night, when Dew invited the singer against my will to indulge in my body. But oh Satan...he was gifted indeed.   
Why did Nihil find him a threat? He seemed like a perfectly good fit to me. Except for usurping the Emeritus name, he met all the qualifications.   
Talent, voice, sex appeal.  
I regained focus as I saw a shadow loom in the door.  
"So to help train you worthless lot, I've enlisted my son, your mentor's leader, to whip you into shape asap."  
In sauntered Emeritus the third, cordial and sexy as usual. My body flinched naturally at the sight of him. His aura commanded power, and my not so distant memory of him made me shiver.   
In my peripheral vision I noticed Clay trembling as well. That was unusual, she was a chipper girl. Had Emeritus laid claim to her as well?  
Emeritus looked around the room, making eyesight with each of us. I made sure to look down before his gaze met mine. My heart was attached to Alpha now after all, I was afraid to feel physical attraction to another. I didn't know what might happen. The anti pope let it go without a word.   
"Children." He said.  
"We have reached an unusual time in our ministry. Those in power want us replaced, thrown away like garbage, replaced with new beings with whom we have no relation. As if we never mattered. As though every thing you've worked for in this class and with your masters is irrelevant."  
Silence befell the room as he spoke.  
He looked around at our eager eyes and continued with a nod.  
"We must not be silent. We must continue to fight for what we've worked for, what is rightfully ours, and make sure the ministry stays in the hands of the Emeritus family and of you chosen ghouls."  
I glanced around the room and saw determined eyes all around. After a moment to let his words sink in, Emeritus concluded his speech.   
"Your mentors are waiting for you in your quarters. We will begin advanced class tomorrow. Dismissed!"  
And with that everyone left silently, a thick determined air filled the room. I clutched my bag and hurried toward my dorm.


	24. Practice

I felt relief as I reached my dorm and locked the door behind me, and as expected, a figure with piercing blue eyes was waiting on my bed. My arm itched faintly.  
"Alpha." I said worriedly.  
We embraced each other. Today he was wearing his usual ministry garbs, similar to his Infestissumam Era robes. He only donned his Meliora mask for rituals or to go in public after all.  
I looked up at him anxiously.   
"What's happening?"  
He shook his head.   
"I'm not sure. It seems the Emeritus clan isn't happy with the state of things right now."  
I glanced down. What did this mean for the rest of us?  
He raised my chin with his hand. His blue eyes were soft and understanding.   
"Don't worry about bigger things right now. It's just you and me. Let's make sure you are up to speed, it should go quick. You are more gifted than the others."  
We ran through a couple songs, then finally he had me stand before my wax candles.   
"Go ahead and light them."  
I inhaled deeply. I closed my eyes, focused on my power, and of Alpha, and felt the flames dancing in my hands. I opened my eyes and projected towards the wicks of the wax sticks. They lit an eerie purple. I breathed both in relief and of awe. Purple flames. I heard Alpha gasp quietly as well.   
"Well done." He whispered.   
We looked at each other, understanding yet still confused at the phenomenon.   
"Well," he finally said, "there's not much else to teach you for now. The other's will probably work all night."  
"Do I get to use my allotted time?" I asked curiously.  
I heard a smirk in his tone.  
"Of course my protégé."  
I sauntered towards him and he waited expectantly.  
I searched for an exposed spot and found what I was looking for near his collar bone. I began to kiss him feverishly. His moan was nearly inaudible, but I felt his chest rumble.   
He pulled his balaclava down below his chin and yanked my head up towards his, kissing me passionately. His face was clean shaven, he would reveal no secrets today.   
I began to unbutton my cloak, growing hot from impatience. He grabbed my hand before I could finish and placed it over his pelvis. I felt his growing erection beneath the fabric of his clothing. Incoherently I noticed myself growing moist in anticipation, but Alpha had other plans before I could gather my thoughts. He yanked my cloak down, and after dislodging our lips, ripped it off in one smooth motion.   
I gasped, and he took that opportunity to pull me back into his grasp and shove his tongue into my mouth. I met it with mine willingly, tasting his warm sweet saliva.   
His fingers traced the liner of my panties before entering me with without warning. He didn't even bother to tease. His tongue stopped its exploration for a moment.  
"You're already so wet." He breathed into my mouth.   
I bit his lip in response.   
He moaned and removed his fingers, purposefully licking them in front of me. His eyes stayed trained on mine.   
If it were possible to cum without touching myself I may have.   
He stared at me purposefully and unwavering until his tongue licked every drop from his fingers.   
"These are in the way." He whispered dominantly, grabbing my panties. In one swift motion he tore them from me.  
"Alpha.." I complained. I nearly had to buy a new wardrobe because of him.  
Then he grabbed me suddenly and took the few steps back to fall onto the bed.  
My legs rested over his face.   
"I'll make it up to you." He whispered seductively.   
I strained to look down at him before he began his dark ceremony, the thing he was most good at.  
I saw his eyes twinkle right before his tongue began to lash my clit.  
I cried out in ecstasy.   
His soft lips kissed and brushed against me while his tongue did unspeakable things, working all of my sensitive spots.  
"Are you going to cum for me Ember?" He cooed, circling his tongue around my tight opening.   
I threw my head back and moaned in response.   
Eagerly he thrust it inside of me, tasting my wetness as though he could drink it all. The soft and agile member drove me wild. Satan had truly blessed him.  
I gripped my bedsheets in preparation, and faintly noticed movement behind me. He was touching himself. The realization pushed me over the edge, and I exploded with a cry.   
Wasting no time he removed his tongue and started gently lapping up any juices he could scavenge around my now sensitive entry. When he was finished he allowed me to collapse on the bed beside him.  
He stroked my hair and let me catch my breath.  
"Ember, I'm curious." He said. He had a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice. I opened my eyes and saw his staring back at me. Uh oh, I knew that look. I noticed he was still stroking himself.   
"What did that little bastard get to do to you?" I gulped and didn't answer. He moved his hand from my hair down my body, over various marks, bites, burns. Yikes, did Dew cause all that?   
"I asked you a question." Alpha said dauntingly. I could tell he had switched to dominance mode.  
Still, I refused to answer.  
Not only was I embarrassed I spent a day in a random ghouls sex dungeon, but I knew if I withheld knowledge Alpha would crack.  
"Fine, have it your way." He grunted.  
He traced his fingers gently up my chest, giving me chills. Somehow while I was distracted my bra was removed. What did I have in store now? I was frightened and excited.   
Suddenly he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, causing me to yelp in surprise. He used the opportunity to mount me and shove his erect member into my mouth.   
I tried not to gag reflexively as I served him. I would not give in easily.  
He delved deeper, but to no avail as I was used to his size by now.   
He grunted with pleasure as I accepted him.   
"Is this what you learned there?" He jested, thrusting playfully. I barely contained him.  
He gave me a few more good thrusts before he backed off slightly. I heard Alpha smirk beneath his mask; his manhood twitched, itching to finish. I whimpered quietly, gently resting my hands on his hips and inviting him further.   
"Ah." He sighed as I was finally able to get my lips around him properly. In a few short seconds of my work, he was finished. The warm liquid filled my mouth as he removed himself, and I swallowed diligently.   
I straightened my mask and went to sit up, but he pushed me back down.  
"I'm not done with you yet." He said fiercely, his icy eyes glowing dauntingly beneath his mask. With one hand he held my hands above my head and pinned me to the bed, then he mounted me and began thrusting furiously.   
I moaned incoherently. I couldn't tell if I was feeling pain or pleasure. Both, I decided.   
I raised my head and bit his shoulder lightly. He grunted and pulled my arms back down. I grinned. He always has to be in charge.   
"Alphaaaa" I whined. He glared down at me and released his grasp begrudgingly, never missing a beat. Immediately I leaned up and began kissing his throat. I could feel his artery pulsing beneath my lips, his sweat was hot on my tongue.   
He tried to suppress a moan, but I could feel it under his skin. He thrust harder, and in another moment I felt him finish.   
I gasped. My lips rested on his neck as I froze.  
"What is it?" Alpha asked worriedly.  
"It's just..that feels *incredible*." I breathed as I felt his member releasing the last of its load and begin to soften.   
He pulled out and looked at me, and I could tell he had a wry grin.   
"For me too." He whispered.  
He got up and tossed me my cloak, and began to fix his own.   
"You know, I've never done that." He mused.  
I tilted my head in confusion as I slipped the garment over my bare body. I didn't bother dressing fully, I'd need a shower for sure.  
"Do what, exactly?"   
He paused and considered his thoughts.   
"You know..stay in."  
I stopped buttoning and looked up at him. Alpha, the sex deviant? Did he just say that?  
"But why, the clergy don't reproduce. Why not get all the pleasure you want?" I asked, dumbfounded. It was true, while I didn't remember my former life, I knew that normal humans had to deal with hormones and terrible effects of being women. I've never had such a thing. Such is my blessing and curse to be a ghoul.  
He shrugged.  
"I don't know, just never felt a need to. I can't explain it." He straightened his attire and looked over at the wall clock.   
"I should be going."  
"Oh..right." I nodded. I guess the other disciples would be done practicing.   
As he turned to leave I felt a knot in my chest.  
"Alpha!" I called. He turned expectantly.   
I froze for a moment, dumbfounded as to what I wanted.  
"Um..nevermind. See you tomorrow."  
He nodded and left.  
With him gone I took a quick shower and went to bed. My dreams were restless and filled with piercing blue eyes..and a faint burn in my arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my first ever note...I've dived into the relentless world of writing the nsfw scenes. I will try to improve on my shyness of writing but also keep a good story going.


	25. Test

Class the next morning was silent as the fledgling ghouls pondered what the old man Nihil would put us through. Nobody teased me as they usually did.   
Old man Nihil came in, rigid as usual, and behind him trailed another ghastly figure.   
Black and green robes, a frightening face, a tall staff and one piercing white eye. His presence commanded respect.   
Emeritus the second.   
The class was eerily quiet. We had of course seen the man before, but never in such proximity. His very entity radiated dominance.  
Nihil straightened up to the best of his ability.  
"No more fucking around. Today we get serious."  
He nodded to his son beside him who said something in French. I didn't understand it, but his voice was strong and..somehow enticing.  
Nihil gazed over us carefully, landing on mine with a scowl.  
"Can anybody translate for me please?"  
A couple of students raised their hands. I was not one of them.  
"River?" He called, still scowling.  
"Sir, he said 'Good morning, pleased to meet you.'" River squeaked shyly, obviously in fear of the man's aura.   
Nihil nodded.  
"Anybody who didn't understand obviously has not studied language arts and is in trouble." He said, giving me one last glare.   
I gulped. So this is hard-core class. Languages and the whole nine.   
The old man continued.  
"Who can tell me why it is important we learn the languages of the living world?"  
Again, a couple of hands.  
"Myriad." He called confidently.  
She pushed a stray hair away from her mask as she glanced at the second and then at the old man.   
"Sir, its so we can spread our dark gospel far across the globe."  
Nihil nodded with almost a small grin.  
"So, today my son and I will be testing your skillsets to see where you need improvement. I suggest you tutor each other until you are called for your turn. Quin will be first, I will give you ten minutes to prepare."  
I could feel the dark gaze behind me penetrating and fierce. He would pass easily of course.   
I tried to ignore the angry aura filling the room behind me and glanced to my right.  
"River, wanna partner up?" I whispered to the shy boy. He nodded silently.  
I pushed my desk up against his while the others found partners.   
The other girls worked together, no surprise. Breeze attempted to invite Quin, but the aether ghoul waved him off. Breeze went back to his desk defeated.  
River motioned at the annoying ghoul. "Maybe we can help him?"  
I moaned. "But he's a pain."  
"Give him a chance. You're not a class favorite either."  
I glared and the bass ghoul started and lowered his head bashfully.  
"Breeze," I growled "come study with us."  
He looked startled at first, but moved his desk without question.   
A few moments later they took Quin to another room.  
He was gone maybe an hour before they returned for the next student. Quin did not return.  
I was next.  
I followed the eerie popes into a small study hall without windows or distractions. There was a table with a single chair.   
They motioned for me to sit and I noticed a book of paper and a pen.  
"Your first test is written." Nihil grumbled.  
"Your time begins now."  
I glared at the quiz. I was not book smart.  
To my relief some of the questions were easy, such as clergy history or basic band knowledge. It was the nerd things like translation I didn't know.  
"Time." Nihil called when I was about halfway through the book.  
"What? But.." I started, confused. Nobody could finish all of this in time, not even Quin.  
"No complaints." He growled, taking the test.  
"The next half is practical." He glanced over at the second, who hadn't moved a muscle the entire time. He murmured something in Latin and I stared blankly.  
The anti pope chuckled.   
"I hope your playing is better than your speaking." Emeritus said in what I thought was a joking tone. I got goosebumps.   
He pointed behind me and I noticed Nihil handing over a guitar. I grabbed it confidently and glared back at the second.  
He nodded.  
"C major scale."  
"Easy." I grumbled.  
We ran through several motions including some Ghost songs.  
I of course aced it, the one thing I can do is play.  
"Final test." Emeritus said after I removed the guitar.  
"Are you able to wield your power?"  
I nodded. Easy. 2 out of 3 sections, I got this.  
I held my palm up and ignited my flame.   
As if the man's skull paint wasn't intimidating enough, his eyes grew large in fascination.   
The smirk under my mask quickly turned into fear and I doused the amethyst flame.  
His face, contemplating, slowly returned to normal.  
"I've not seen a fire like this since Alpha." He finally said. He looked me over carefully.   
"You are released. We will call on you with the results."  
I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I half bowed, slowly walked back, and left swiftly.


	26. Betrayal

I was so focused on leaving the creepy pair that I ran straight into Sister Imperator in the hall.  
"Oh, Ember." She said with chagrin.  
"I had wanted to see you anyway."  
I gulped. What now?   
The dark woman turned toward her office and I followed obediently.  
When we arrived she shut the door behind us and motioned for me to sit.  
She sat herself across from me at her desk. I didn't like the computing glare she gave me. I didn't even know what I've done wrong this time.  
"You've been spending much time with the Alpha ghoul." She said.  
I nodded slowly.   
"Lots of practice." I said, choosing my words carefully.   
"I'm sure." She said, obviously not convinced.   
I tilted my head slightly, putting on my best confused air.  
"Would I do anything else with my master besides practice and the occasional..recreation?" I mused.  
The sister almost let out what sounded like a laugh beneath her breath.  
"It's not the recreation I'm worried about child, it's what comes from too much of it."  
"I'm sorry Sister..I don't follow."   
She narrowed her eyes at me, suddenly serious. I tried hard not to flinch from her very presence.   
"There is a reason we teach the clergy to be emotionless." She stated coldly. Without warning she pulled the neck of her blouse down, and there above her breast was a mark I could not identify.   
It did not look like a tattoo or brand like mine though, it looked like a nasty scar, gross, like it had once been infected. I sat back in my chair in disgust.   
She covered her chest after a moment and stared at me, knowing I had blown my secret by my reaction.   
"This is what betrayed love looks like." She said.   
"Guard yourself."


	27. Curse

It was dark when there was finally a knock on my door. I hadn't even noticed the time pass.  
It was Alpha, of course.  
I let him in and returned to my bed, finding the ceiling a comfortable place to spread my thoughts.  
"Everything ok?" He asked.  
"The usual." I said, trying to sound like my sarcastic self.  
"So did I pass or not?" I mused, honestly uninterested.  
"Of course you did. I'd be embarrassed had you not."   
A silent sigh escaped my mouth. I guess I cared a little.  
He lay beside me and propped his chin on his hands. I resisted the urge to look at his eyes.   
"Somethings off." He murmured in that silky voice.   
I squeezed my eyes shut and took a breath.   
Why was love forbidden in the clergy? What happened to Imperator? Who did she love?  
"Ember." He purred, running his fingers down my arm.   
Fuck, just his touch turned me on. I willed myself not to be weak.   
"I know you aren't worried because you passed..won't you talk to me?"   
Why did that sound seductive instead of helpful? I bit my lip, not that he could see.   
"I can make you talk.." he whispered, trailing off as his hand grasped the buttons on my chest.   
"OK! Ok." I yelped, grabbing his hand.   
My arm was stinging already, I didn't know if I could take much more.   
"You feel it too?" He asked.  
I sat upright and looked over at him. His eyes were clear and somber.  
He raised his arm.   
"I've been tingling all day. Now I realize its because you're in a funk. Do you hurt too, because I'm upset for you?"   
I looked down and glared at my own arm. Under this sleeve, this bond, this curse mark.  
"If I tell you will it stop hurting." I grumbled.   
"I'm not sure, its worth a try."   
I took a breath.  
"This thing..I'm worried. There's a reason nobody in the clergy has a relationship right? What if it's a curse?"   
"What if it's not?" He countered.  
"Normal humans wear a ring, that doesn't stop them from being unfaithful. We're a cult with magical powers, we go by different rules."   
"What if you break that bond anyway?" I asked, remembering sister's unsightly wound.  
"You plan on hurting me?" He asked cautiously.   
"No," I said quickly, "of course not. I just..wish I knew more."   
"We will figure it out together." He said, pulling me down so my head was on his chest.   
"Rest for now..things will only be difficult starting tomorrow."   
Though I didn't want to, I fell to sleep quickly, blue flames lighting my dreams.


	28. Results

I made sure to arrive to class on time, anxious to see who survived the exam.   
I walked in right behind Breeze. There was something comforting about seeing the annoying ghoul. Sitting in class already was of course Quin.   
As I took my seat and looked ahead I noticed the three masters; Alpha, Omega, and Air. I got the almost un noticeable familiar nod from my master and lover. Beside him, I got chills remembering my one encounter with the strange Omega ghoul, wondering how immense his powers were. And finally I looked closely at the thin and mysterious Air ghoul, who I had not seen much up close. He seemed unfazed at being here, yet somehow intense.   
So that's it, we're all that made it?  
No, the strange new girl Myriad was just walking in. Who was her master?   
A moment later Emeritus the third entered.   
"Today will be brief." He began.  
"Congratulations on passing."  
So that's it. Clay and River are gone.  
I didn't much care for the female ghoul Clay, but I was fond of the quiet bassist.   
"Now, prepare yourselves for what is to come." The anti pope continued. "Enjoy your weekend, for Monday there will be no forgiveness."  
Then he left without another word.   
We sat there, unsure what to do. Do we actually relax? Do we cram? The air was thick.  
"The ghouls are having a gathering this evening," Alpha said finally. "You four fledglings are welcome." He left with a wink.   
"Well done." Omega said, then followed his other half.  
Air shrugged and followed after them.  
"Party, hell yeah!" Breeze cooed. He looked at me expectantly.   
"Yeah, I guess." I said.   
"You'll be there," he said as he began to leave, "you gotta watch your mans."   
I grit my teeth and got up to leave myself. The other's followed silently.


End file.
